


荒野莫吉托

by marumaru3934



Category: Fate/strange fake
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumaru3934/pseuds/marumaru3934
Summary: 理查×恩奇都，甜水日常





	荒野莫吉托

直到恩奇都扎着马尾穿着一身熨帖的白西装出现在休息间、气息不稳地为自己的姗姗来迟而道歉，理查才意识到当初自己在大街上临时起意拉过来的队友似乎并不简单。  
倒不是说Rounds the New的其他成员很简单，大家多少都有点来头和神秘感：看起来不过一个普通大学生的理查——虽然他也确实是个大学生——年纪轻轻就背了好几个英格兰贵族title，还有法国西南部的一大片地产等着他继承；他的校友弗拉特据说是时钟塔什么神秘协会的天才青年——还是问题儿童来着，大差不差，俗话说天才与疯子一线之隔；一头金发的绫香是最神秘的那个，关于她的一切理查只介绍说自己刚来美国就欠了她一笔钱，其余的信息是一点都没有了。  
至于理查怎么就敢于把来路不明的人拉过来组队搞音乐——  
“他就是这样的人。”面对挚友的质疑与震怒，恩奇都和往常一样平和地微笑着，带着点纵容与无奈，神色自若地耸耸肩，“能在学校里随手抓个陌生人用法语问要不要和他组乐队，做得出这一件，肯定无独有偶。不过真没想到其他两个人的进组方式也这么随意。”  
然后吉尔伽美什就跟一头愤怒的狮子一样在简陋出租屋的狭小的客厅里踱来踱去，恩奇都自知小半年了才跟好友打招呼这件事自己多少有点理亏，好言好语劝他坐下，又补了句：“你这状态不太好吧，我不在你天天就给下属看这张脸，好歹心疼一下西杜丽的胃。”  
吉尔伽美什气闷地两腿一岔两手抱胸大爷一样往沙发上一沉，脚面啪嗒啪嗒拍着没打蜡的木地板，意大利手工皮鞋鞋面锃亮。  
屋子里气压够低，而点燃吉尔伽美什这个炸药桶的是理查一进门那句“上帝啊我们这公寓楼下竟然停了那么一辆豪车，停在那儿活该被贴罚单，这么有钱不如把车送我”。  
眼看着挑染青年拎着Taco Bell的外卖纸袋大剌剌地进门，目光直击面色不善的、天天上电视的那张脸，一秒钟的时间回忆起恩奇都提到过的他那个不好惹的朋友，理查有点尴尬地摸摸鼻子：“来个塔可？牛肉芝士加脆片的那种。”  
眼看着好友的怒气值都快把屋子给点着，电光火石之间，恩奇都朝门口的青年扔了把车钥匙，理查想也没想扔了外卖袋接了钥匙就往楼下跑，福至心灵一般用这车钥匙开着楼下的跑车一骑绝尘而去。  
至于恩奇都是如何劝服那座活火山的，理查不知道，理查不敢问。  
他只知道恩奇都跟着定位找到青年停靠的湖滨公园，带了杯热腾腾的美式递给翘腿坐在驾驶座上的自己。  
“吉尔把他所有房产和车辆钥匙都塞了我一把。那辆车是他今天刚提的，我那把他刚给我带来，正好在手边。”恩奇都坐在挚友的新车里吹着冬日的夜风喝咖啡，气定神闲，“他的车当然都是有定位的，不过不用担心，我把他劝回去了，不会追上来。”  
理查接受了对方主动的解说，调笑道：“你那朋友仿佛一个不准女儿和不良少年hang out的老父亲。”  
这个比喻把恩奇都逗乐了：“不良少年？你？”  
青年放下双腿，慢慢凑近靠在座椅上微笑着的人，话语里还带着点咖啡的醇香：“我更愿意把这句话的重点放在hang out上。”  
恩奇都灰蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨，正对上那双热烈如火的双眸。天火燃烧在无波湖泊的水面上，勾起一道道细微的涟漪，最终也熄灭在一池静水中，只剩下鼻间袅绕的烟尘。  
喝了咖啡却跟喝了酒一样，理查一边脑袋是清醒的，另一边却感觉有些晕晕乎乎，想起刚搬到公寓不久的一个夜晚。  
公寓地方不大，恩奇都还是在厨房辟了个角落当小酒柜，平日里来了兴致就拿了材料和工具调酒玩。正是夏天，理查在晚课上跟教授辩得口干舌燥，八九点钟下了课温度还是降不下来，回到公寓空调一阵清凉，忙着找水喝就看到恩奇都在吧台调酒。台面上摆着不算复杂的工具和几样原材料，才拿出来的样子。  
“回来得正好，坐。”  
那时候他们才刚认识一个月。恩奇都校庆当天突发奇想去母校故地重游就被思路异于常人的理查拽着组乐队，所幸恩奇都也不是个循规蹈矩的，听这位学弟问他也就反问了一句“缺不缺主唱”，谁能想到这事儿就成了。理查也是后来才知道恩奇都大学时代里弹得一手好吉他，生得一副天籁般的好嗓子再加上那副天使一样的好皮相，一个人随心随性地弹唱了四年，校园里人尽皆知，出名得很。理查拿这事问他，绿发青年倒还是平日里淡淡地笑着，说陈年往事没什么了不起的，现在舞台都在年轻人手里啊。  
很长一段时间理查都下意识和恩奇都说法语——他英语蹩脚，恩奇都又对答如流，弗拉特神奇的脑回路时常也能谜一般地接上他们的对话，搞得理查丝毫没觉察出哪里不对，还是有一天绫香吐槽了一句为了避免掉队她现在从零开始学法语还来得及吗，这才回过神。  
理查不知道怎么，看恩奇都调酒突然想起来这事，他想到什么问什么：“你法语说得那么好，怎么学的？”  
恩奇都处理好了青柠薄荷也加了砂糖白朗姆，正把冰块包进餐巾正中间，攥紧了周围的布料。理查才问完，只见他抡起包着冰块的餐巾就往桌沿砸，闻言抬了抬眼皮，边砸边答：“随便学学，也并不很难。”  
不知道砸了几下，摊开餐巾就是一滩碎冰。  
理查一边惊诧于此人碎冰手法之简单粗暴，一边看他把碎冰加到被子里又倒了苏打水，迅速而轻巧地搅拌好，又添了碎冰和薄荷叶上去，推到理查面前。  
作为一个幻想在他身上取经的英语学习障碍者，理查听了这回答扁了扁嘴，尝了一口友情调制的鸡尾酒，表情瞬间就变了，一杯酒立刻见底。  
厨房吧台的灯光晕黄，打在恩奇都带笑的脸上。整间屋子只开了这小小一隅的灯光，理查把背影留给黑暗，面前留下温暖与清凉。  
这杯酒的第一口直到最后一口，都只能让他想到调酒的人。  
百加得白朗姆度数不算特别高，理查酒量也不差，却还是有些醉后迟钝的样子，看着玻璃杯里的碎冰化水，也忘了问这鸡尾酒叫什么名字。  
还是有一天一场地下演出结束后，恩奇都被一个电话叫走没能参与聚餐，剩下三人随意去了披萨店深夜摄入卡路里，理查喝了口可乐才想起来那杯酒，给绫香天花乱坠地描述了一番。  
“莫吉托？是挺好喝，”她推了推眼镜，小口咬着披萨，“初恋的味道嘛。”  
芝士耷拉在嘴唇和下巴上，理查还在发呆，脑子里是恩奇都来演出时万年不变那身白衬衣牛仔裤，衣襟散乱随心地塞在裤腰，领口松开两颗扣，鬓发别在耳后，露出样式简单的耳坠摇摇晃晃。  
回想了这么一大堆，等他的思绪绕回到现在，跑车已经从公园开到了公寓楼下。他放恩奇都先上楼，自己把这辆炫酷的家伙停在老旧拥挤的地下车库里，抛着车钥匙上去。  
恩奇都简单冲洗了一下，扎着高马尾裹着纯白加绒的睡衣趿着拖鞋，一屁股坐到沙发上，拎起靠在墙边的吉他。  
大晚上喝了咖啡一时半会也不想睡，理查神经兴奋想聊点什么，但室友那厢已经弹起了旋律柔和的小调，落地灯温暖地打光，氛围舒缓让人不忍破坏。  
于是他坐在一旁，拾起傍晚恩奇都没看完的书，是菲茨杰拉德译的鲁拜集：  
“只要在树荫下有一卷诗章／一壶葡萄酒和面包一方／还有你，在荒野里伴我歌吟／荒  
野就是完美的天堂。”


End file.
